


Running Into You

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does David like Natalia? ... does Natalia like David? ... and how does Gary fit into the picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Into You

**Author's Note:**

> So, normally, I wouldn't do a RPF story - I mean it's using actual people instead of their characters - but this has seriously been in my mind for so long, and it's holding back some of my other fics, and I just wanted to try and get it out. I don't think it's even the way I originally intended it to go; like I said, it's been awhile since I had the idea. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and sorry if it offends anyone.

''Oomf.'' Natalia grunted from the impact of charging into David's hard chest.

''Cut!'' the director shouted.

Natalia felt David set her down gently and his arms unwrapped from around her. ''Sorry,'' she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

The director stepped up to where both of them were standing. ''Alright David, again, good job. Nat, try not to make any additional noises when he catches you, yeah? Just say the line.''

''Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry, sorry.''

The director looked at his watch. ''Okay, why don't we take a short break. We'll pick it back up from here.''

Natalia and David made their way with the rest of the crew and a few cast members to the snack table that had been set up near the shoot. ''Sorry, again.''

David smiled gently at her. ''You don't have to apologize; it's kinda difficult not to grunt when you run into something. You should've heard me this morning when I stumped my toe on the couch leg. Brownie?''

She looked at the chocolatey treat in his hand. ''When have you ever known me to say no to a brownie?''

''Two, then,'' he said, picking up three and keeping one for himself.

''Mind if I have one?''

David looked to the voice and recognized an old cast mate. ''Gary. What are you doing here; that scene's not 'til tomorrow, isn't it?''

Gary shook hands with David and gave Natalia a one-armed hug. ''Yeah, but I wanted to come down a little early. Say hello to everybody. Nostalgia, I suppose. It's hard to believe this is all coming to an end -''

''Excuse me,'' said a woman, a headset on her head and a clipboard in her hands. ''Nat, they need you in costume for a minute.''

''See ya,'' Natalia hugged Gary again, and raised her remaining brownie in thanks to David.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Gary moved closer to David, and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. ''So, you gonna ask her out at some point?''

David furrowed his brows. ''Who?''

''Wow, yeah, be glad she wasn't here to hear that one. Smooth. Nat, of course.''

''Nat. We just, work together, Gary. It's not like that.''

''You do realize she's messing up the takes on purpose, right?'' At David's confused look, he explained further. ''About two years ago, a scene with me and Dan, I had to catch him from a running jump?'' he promted. ''It wasn't as difficult as she's making it seem.'' He scoffed, at a still-perplexed-David and enunciated, ''she, likes, being, in, your, arms. For that matter, you hold her longer than neccessary, so am I to assume the feeling's mutual?''

''She's not - I don't - shut up!'' He shook his head at Gary's laughter. ''It's none of your business, go say hello to someone else.''

''You need my advice.''

''I don't want your advice.''

''You're getting it anyway.''

''No.''

''Oh, come on you old werewolf. I double-dog dare you.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

''Are we early?'' Natalia walked over to where David was standing waiting to be seated.

''Hello,'' he said, giving her a hug. ''It's good to see you. You're the only other person to arrive, besides myself. They're getting a table ready.''

''It was good of Gary to set this get-together up. It's been a months since filming ended and I already miss everyone terribly.''

''I know the feeling.''

A maitre-d came up to them. ''You're table's ready now,'' she said, a wide grin on her face.

David motioned Natalia to go ahead of him, and they followed the woman to a table for ... two? ''Uh, excuse me, there must be a mistake,'' he said. ''We're expecting -''

''Oh no, no mistake. Mr. Oldman called earlier and told me about the rearrangement. I'll have a waiter come with some menus and water for the both of you.'' With that, she made her exit back to the front of the restaurant.

A muffled noise came from Natalia's purse and David's pocket. They both retrieved their phones and looked at the incoming text message: _You're welcome!_

David squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. ''Dumb dog.''

''I'm sorry,'' Natalia said, ''but did he just set us up?''

''Yes. I can't believe - we could go -''

''No,'' she said quickly. ''No, I want to stay. I mean, only if you want to stay -''

''Yeah, no, yeah, it's fine,'' he said, pulling out her chair. ''We'll, uh, dinner, yeah.''

The menus came, and the food was shared as much as conversation. They gave secret smiles to each other, laughed when they were caught, and played footsie under the table.

At the table just behind them, a man sat alone, with a book in hand, smiling. A waiter asked if he'd like a refill of his water, and he acquiesced, in a French accent. Pulling at the corner of the fake mustache he was wearing, Gary chuckled to himself, glad to have brought the thicker book he'd been reading; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
